dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asayn (ChrisGhensi)
Asayn is a Namekian in Chris Ghensi's Dragon Ball Dream Team. His name was mostly taken from the word Asian and was originally supposed to be spelled Asain before Ghensi realized people could easily mistake that for Asian. Appearance Asayn, Like all Namekians, is green skinned with antennae. His head is flat at the top and comes to a point at the chin. When he first appeared at the World Tournament he wore a battlesuit identical to Piccolo's (this is because he is Piccolo's descendant). In his teens he wore the Red and White Namekian Army outfit during his service. During the Michael Arsquian Saga he wore the classic orange gi (similar to Goku's but without any logos). From the Majin Saga until the Omega Shenron Saga he wore casual brown pants, black shoes and white tank top with "nu" symbol. When he rejoined the service in the Biez Saga he wore the Purple and White general's outfit. The Life And Deaths of Asayn Child Years According to Chapter 5, Asayn's egg was laid and hatched right next to the egg of his best friend, Hammer. Asayn spent many months training without Hammer as Hammer went to live in a village on Earth where his father was killed. Asayn only briefly knew his father as he was a member of the Namekian Army who was KIA. Asayn competed in the World Tournament but lost in the quarter finals to Warlei. After Warlei sacrificed himself to kill Korne, Asayn attempted to prevent Basoon form wishing Warlei back with the Namekian Dragon Balls but he was too late and so instead he wished to bring Korne back to life. When Warlei planned an attack on New Vegeta, Korne and the two Namekians attempted to recruit all Saiyans to defend the planet. Eventually all the Saiyans join including Chil who wants to defend the pride of the Saiyans after Warlei calls them "filthy monkeys" to Chil's face. After defeating Warlei with the help of the rest of the Dream Team and the Saiyan Army, Asayn headed back to Namek to join the Namekian Special Forces. Teen Years During his services with the army, Asayn was approached by Korne but turned him down until he finally was discharged. As one final mission, Asayn was sent to assassinate Warlei and his crew. He brought Korne and Hammer along with him. During the search for Warlei and his men they come across Chil who has heard of the mission to kill Warlei and wishes to join them. Chil informs the rest of the team as to Warlei's location and a fight ensues until they are kidnapped. The Dream Team is kidnapped by Henry Arsquian and with the help of Warlei's Penton Ray they escape Henry's prison. When the Dream Team fought Henry Arsquian, Asayn was forced to use his Spirit Form technique and blow up Henry. During the True Colors Saga Asayn returns in Spirit Form and helps Hammer. Adult Years Asayn attempts the Spirit Form explosion technique on Michael Arsquian but is unaware Michael's cyborg body would absorb the blow. He was revived in the Majin Saga by Babidi's magic but he overthrew the Majin curse. He was killed in the Majin Saga when Majin Buu turned him into a Candy Cane and ate him. He was revived one last time in the Last Hope Saga (also known as the Dawn of the Dead Saga) alongside all the Z Warriors by Bubu's majic. After using the Saiyan Dragon Balls to bring back Earth and Namek Asayn rejoined the Namekian Special Forces and led the army to defeat Omega Shenron. The next time Asayn is seen he is wearing the purple and white Forces general outfit. When the gates of Hell are opened in the Biez Saga, Asayn leads both the Namekian and Saiyan Special Forces to Other World to seal the gap. Asayn was stuck in Other World after the gap was closed and saw his father for the first time since his father was killed. When he felt he needed to leave Other World, Supreme Kai teleported Asayn back to New Namek where he helped the rest of the Dream Team fight Biez, userper of the throne and title of Demon King with Dabura under his control. Asayn reaches the level of Super Namekian and defeats Biez. Attacks/Techniques *Drill Blast - Asayn's version of the Special Beam Cannon, first seen in his fight against Warlei at the World Tournament. *Sonic Rush - Learnt from his father, Rush. First seen while fighting The Cartel *End It Now! - While this move never had an official name, it is a combination of the Drill Blast and Sonic Rush. Seen while fighting Warlei alongside the Namekian and Saiyan armies *Spirit Form - Can travel through energy, etc. and possess peoples bodies. In order to kill the person, you must kil yourself. When killed in Spirit Form, you may choose to live in Other World, or to walk among the living as a mute spirit. First seen in the first fight against Henry Arsquian. *Black Void Ball - A ball of dark energy collected from the destruction of evil people and the energy from Janemba and Jinketsu storng enough to destroy a quarter of Hell. First (and only) appearance was in the fight against the 31st Supreme Kai. Trivia *Asayn is Ghensi's favorite hero (his favorite villain being Biez) *Ghensi's character in Dragon Ball Online is designed to look like General Asayn. *Asayn's name was originally supposed to be spelled Asain. Also, before he was named Asayn, he was supposed to be named Toriyama after Dragon Ball creator, Akira Toriyama. Part of the reason he was to be named Toriyama is that he is the descendant of Picollo, who is noted as Akira's favorite. *He is referred to 5 times as Uso by Basoon. While the first time he says it as if he doesn't remember Asayn's name, it is later revealled that Basoon is actually Asayn's long lost brother. The reason for calling him Uso is that Uso is Samoan for brother and is the closest theing to Asayn the Ghensi could remember. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki